The present application is to enable the use of a mower deck, motor, and blade while attached to a self-propelled, motorized, all-terrain vehicle (hereinafter ATV) via an adjustable carriage so the height and angle of the deck can be changed whether mounted on the front or back of an ATV.
Prior to the creation of this carriage, ATV mower applications have either been decks underneath the ATV, pull-behind decks that have their own wheels, or front-mounted with an articulating hitch.
This carriage eliminates the need for the mower unit to have wheels and further provides for height and angle adjustment to accommodate the terrain and objects on the ground or protruding from the ground.